Prequel: One Splash
by Wildfire10
Summary: Mintkit is born with a loving family in MistClan. But not everything is perfect. Mintkit soon comes to realize, life is not easy. As mysteries are revealed, Mintkit's whole life is broken beyond repair. In the background, an evil is rising in Mintkit's own Clan, a prophecy looms, and one cat must make a desicion to save MistClan or destroy it. I do not own Warriors. No trolls!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**MistClan**

**Leader Cloudstar- white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Deputy Rainfern- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat Heartpelt- ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Lionfrost- golden tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes**

** Apprentice- Graypaw  
**

**Tigerleaf- brown tabby tom with gray eyes**

** Apprentice- Spottedpaw  
**

**Adderheart- black tom with amber eyes**

**Heatmuzzle- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Forestwish- white tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Slashtail- gray tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes**

**Foxclaw- ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes**

**Mudflight- dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes**

** Apprentice- Berrypaw  
**

**Frostmist- silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes**

** Apprentice- Hawkpaw  
**

**Robinflight- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Berrypaw- reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Hawkpaw- ginger-brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Graypaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Spottedpaw- silver she-cat with black and white flecks and icy blue eyes**

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits-)**

**Ivyheart- silver tabby she-cat, nursing Heatmuzzle's kits, Mintkit (silver tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes), Flowerkit (light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes), Smokekit(black tom with amber eyes), Poppykit (dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and dark green eyes), and Fallowkit(black tom with dark green eyes)**

**Yellowheart- golden tabby she-cat, expecting Tigerleaf's kits**

**Elders**

**Willowfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**FireClan**

**Leader Swiftstar- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes**

**Deputy Waterwish- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat Flamefur- fiery ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

** Apprentice- Treepaw  
**

**Squirrelfrost- ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes**

** Apprentice- Streampaw  
**

**Jaymist- blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

**Redpelt- reddish-ginger tom with gray eyes**

**Hollytail- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Tangletalon- reddish-ginger tom with white flecks and gray eyes**

** Apprentice- Thistlepaw  
**

**Talonwing- ginger-brown tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and dark blue eyes**

**Pinefur- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Treepaw- ginger-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Streampaw- blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Thistlepaw- dark ginger tom with white ear-tips and green eyes**

**Queens**

**Mistyheart- pale ginger she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Tangletalon's kits**

**Mumbletail- fiery ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes, nursing Redpelt's kits, Brightkit (fiery ginger she-kit with gray eyes), Eaglekit (reddish-ginger tom with dark blue eyes), and Splashkit (fiery ginger tom with reddish-ginger paws and gray eyes)**

**Elders**

**None**

**ShadeClan**

**Leader Dimstar- dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

** Apprentice- Duskpaw  
**

**Deputy Darkfrost- black tom with dark blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat Blossomtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes **

** Apprentice- Blackpaw**

**Warriors**

**Ashpelt- gray tabby tom with green eyes**

** Apprentice- Lizardpaw  
**

**Featherlight- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Shadowfall- black tabby tom with yellow eyes**

** Apprentice- Rustpaw  
**

**Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Clawfire- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with greenish-yellow eyes**

** Apprentice- Deadpaw  
**

**Brokenheart- dark brown tom with amber eyes**

** Apprentice- Pinepaw  
**

**Raggedclaw- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Iceheart- black she-cat with a white stripe running down her back and icy blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Lizardpaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Duskpaw- black she-cat with white paws**

**Rustpaw- tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes**

**Deadpaw- black tabby tom with gray paws and amber eyes**

**Pinepaw- black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Blackpaw- black tom with dark gray eyes  
**

**Queens**

**None**

**Elders**

**Fangheart- white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Flashtail- black tom with a white tail-tip and yellow eyes**

**Prologue**

Heartpelt opened her eyes in the medicine cat's den frightened and clutching the ground with her claws. She was exhausted from the dream that had come to her that night. Slowly, she stood up and padded out of the den. The greenleaf sun shone hazily in the sky, and Heartpelt's ears pricked as she heard an excited yowl from a small silver tabby she-kit making her way out to the fresh-kill pile, the kit was stumbling, but she was determined.

Heartpelt padded over to the young kit, smiling. "What are you doing out here, Mintkit?" Heartpelt asked.

The small kit looked up at her, and smiled. Mintkit mewed, "I'm only going to try a piece!"

Heartpelt chuckled and picked her up, "Well, young kits like you aren't ready to try a piece of fresh-kill yet," she said.

Mintkit gave a pitiful hiss, "I wanted to try some!"

Heartpelt took Mintkit into the nursery and set her down next to Ivyheart and her siblings.

"You'll be able to pretty soon, don't worry!" Heartpelt meowed.

Mintkit smiled and Heartpelt could tell that that had satisfied her. Heartpelt mewed goodbye and dipped her head to Ivyheart before padding out back into the center of the camp. She then leapt into a cave hidden by two large rocks that slanted upward, making a narrow pathway that allowed one to squeeze into the leader's den.

A white she-cat looked up from where she was washing her pelt. Heartpelt narrowed her eyes and studied her leader.

"Cloudstar, I was given a prophecy last night, and I think you should know of it," Heartpelt meowed.

The white she-cat shifted restlessly in her nest, "What was it, Heartpelt?" Cloudstar asked.

Heartpelt narrowed her eyes and recited, "'One splash can destroy all of MistClan, mist, shade, and fire will join together to create one, made of fire and ice, who will decide the fate of MistClan.'"

Cloudstar bristled and mewed, "We will have to stop this at once, we cannot ignore this. We must destroy the splash, or we will all die!"

Heartpelt nodded and meowed, "Yes, now you understand how much danger the Clan is in. Cloudstar, I can't help you with this, I can only tell you that I will listen to everything that our warrior ancestors, StarClan, have to say. I will tell you everything."

"I know," Cloudstar whispered, twitching with her tail for Heartpelt to leave, her dark blue eyes distant in thought.

Heartpelt dipped her head in respect to Cloudstar before padding out of the den. The ominous voice of the prophecy echoed in her head. _One splash can destroy all of MistClan, mist, shade, and fire will join together to create one, made of fire and ice, who will decide the fate of MistClan._

**__****I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**  


******Me: This is rated T only for the violence, very, very minor blood description, and anger issues! Oh, yeah, and crazy people! :P  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mintkit opened her eyes sleepily, dawn light pouring in through the nursery entrance. She stood up and yawned, stretching. Mintkit sat down and looked at her mother, Ivyheart. Ivyheart was staring out of the nursery entrance, watching the sun rise slowly into the sky.

It seemed as though Ivyheart had suddenly noticed that Mintkit was awake because she looked down at her, Ivyheart's eyes shining with warmth towards the small kit. Smokekit and Poppykit awoke seconds later and looked up at Mintkit. Mintkit smiled.

"We should wake up the others," Smokekit plotted.

Ivyheart looked down at him and shook her head; she also gave him a stern cuff on the ear. Smokekit looked down at his paws, embarrassed as Mintkit chuckled and stood up, looking down at Fallowkit and Flowerkit, who were both fast asleep.

Mintkit hissed, trying to wake them. To her surprise, Fallowkit and Flowerkit both woke up at her hiss. Mintkit turned to Ivyheart.

"Can we go out now? All of us are awake now," Mintkit mewed.

Ivyheart studied her for a moment before meowing, "Alright, but all of you must stay in camp. You may play in camp, and you may meet the cats in camp."

Mintkit jumped to her paws and led her excited littermates into the camp clearing. The sun was bright and caused all five of the kits to have to squint to see the camp in the light. Mintkit squealed with excitement as the kits' eyes adjusted to the light of the late greenleaf sun and they could see the camp clearly. The camp was protected by a high wall of ferns with a thorn tunnel large enough for three adult cats to squeeze into, maybe four.

Mintkit ran to the nearest den next to the nursery. It was heavily protected by a wall of thorn brambles and Mintkit darted inside to see the only elder, Willowfur, sitting in her nest while one of the apprentices used mouse bile to get rid of ticks on the brown she-cat.

Willowfur smiled and meowed, "Welcome, young one! It is good to see young life in MistClan! What is your name, little one?"

Mintkit smiled, knowing that Willowfur already knew her name, then puffed out her chest and mewed proudly, "My name is Mintkit!"

Willowfur chuckled. The apprentice looked up from his work and mewed," My name's Berrypaw! Welcome to the Clan Mintkit!"

Mintkit smiled at the brown she-cat, then the reddish-brown apprentice. Suddenly, Willowfur and Berrypaw looked concerned, and Mintkit cocked her head, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Willowfur narrowed her eyes, "Your brother is waving a paw in front of you, can you see it?" she asked.

Mintkit felt a burn of anxiety when she realized she couldn't, "No," Mintkit answered uneasily.

Berrypaw and Willowfur exchanged a worried glance. "Are you sure?" Berrypaw asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mintkit mewed.

Berrypaw looked down at his paws, "Then you must be blind in your left eye," he mewed.

Mintkit flattened her ears. "That's not going to ruin my warrior training, will it?" she barely managed to ask the question.

"No, young one, it will only make your training different from everyone else," Willowfur reassured her.

Mintkit nodded, but still looked worried. She flicked up her ears and mewed, "Goodbye Willowfur, come back to the nursery again soon, we really want to hear about the Great Journey again!"

Willowfur smiled, "Of course, young one," she mewed.

Mintkit flicked her tail to her siblings and sprang out of the elder's den. Mintkit ran to the next den, a tall rock was jutting into the air, and underneath it, a wall of ferns and twigs. Mintkit ran inside and caught a wave of different scents. Mintkit saw apprentices, two of them, and they were talking about training and washing each others pelts. One apprentice, a silver she-cat with black and white flecks, turned her icy blue gaze on her.

The apprentice smiled, looked at the other apprentice, a gray tabby tom with green eyes, and slapped him. The gray tabby looked up at Mintkit, "Hello!" he mewed, sounding highly optimistic.

The silver apprentice meowed, "Hello, kits! I'm Spottedpaw and this is Graypaw! We're both training to be warriors!"

Mintkit looked at her siblings for the first time since they had left the nursery that morning. Flowerkit was shaking with excitement, Fallowkit was yawning, Poppykit was bouncing up and down trying to pry Graypaw with questions, and Smokekit was staring up at Spottedpaw with awe.

"What do you do every day, Spottedpaw?" Smokekit asked.

Mintkit studied him for a moment before mewing, "We already know that! Ivyheart and Yellowheart have told us millions of times!" However, the other kits overruled her with excited mews.

Spottedpaw smiled and mewed, "We take moss from the elder's den and replace it with new moss, same goes for the nursery, and we are trained how to hunt and fight in the training hollow! In about three moons, me and Graypaw will be warriors, then we will have our final assessment to see if we are fit to become warriors."

Flowerkit smiled, "I can't wait till I'm an apprentice!" she exclaimed.

The kits said farewell to Spottedpaw and Graypaw before springing out into the next den, which smelled of herbs. The den was a small cave and not only had the sweet smell of herbs, but the horrible stench of blood. When the kits entered, they saw a young dark brown tabby tom lying in a nest, bleeding from a shoulder wound. The kits also saw a ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip placing cobwebs on the young warrior's wound.

Mintkit cocked her head, "How did you get hurt?" she asked the warrior.

The ginger she-cat smiled and mewed, "Mudflight foolishly threw himself into battle with a ShadeClan cat today."

Mudflight grumbled in annoyance and embarrassment.

Mintkit cocked her head to the other side. "Who are you?" she asked the ginger she-cat.

The she-cat looked at her and meowed, "I'm Heartpelt, your medicine cat."

Flowerkit looked at her and asked, "Isn't it annoying to have to stay in camp all day and sort through herbs and treat wounds and yucky illnesses?"

Heartpelt chuckled, "No, I enjoy being able to have a special connection with the other Clans and StarClan. I also enjoy being able to cure the sick and injured and have the respect of my Clanmates for it. There are many upsides to being a medicine cat."

Mintkit smiled, "Let's go!" she mewed to her littermates.

Mintkit led her siblings out of the medicine cat's den and started to make her way to what she assumed to be the warriors den when she bumped into a cat. Mintkit jumped back as she heard a furious growl come from the cat's throat. She looked up at the cat and saw a black tom glaring down at her, his amber eyes fiery with anger and his claws, which were gripping to the ground, glinting in the morning light. Mintkit's siblings leapt away and crouched down, trying to hide from the black cat.

"What's your problem, kit?" the tom snapped.

A white tabby she-cat padded over to the black tom and pressed against him. "Calm down, Adderheart. They're just kits," she soothed.

Adderheart forced his fur to lie flat and looked at her, "Anything for you, Forestwish," he purred.

The kits quickly looked away, disgusted. Suddenly, a golden tabby she-cat sprang over to them, her bulging belly slowing her down. "Yellowheart!" Fallowkit and Poppykit exclaimed.

"Time to head back into the nursery, kits," Yellowheart mewed. Mintkit glanced at the warriors' den, a dip in the ground with brambles intertwined to protect it. Rocks lay at the base, protecting the foundation. Mintkit sighed, they'd just have to see it later.

The kits followed Yellowheart back into the nursery, not wanting Yellowheart to snap at them if they didn't. Mintkit gave one last look at the camp before entering the nursery and curling up next to Ivyheart. Mintkit and her littermates quickly fell asleep to their mother's rhythmic tongue, lapping at their pelts.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mintkit awoke and felt a surge of excitement. Today was the big day! Today, Mintkit and her littermates had become six moons old, and they were going to become apprentices! Her other littermates were already awake, and Mintkit stood up as she heard Cloudstar calling the Clan together on Tallrock, one of the two rocks outside of her den, outside. Mintkit led her littermates out of the nursery into the brisk leaf-fall breeze, holding her head and tail high as she was instructed by Ivyheart.

"Appointing apprentices is one of the greatest things I can do for this Clan as leader. This shows that the Clan is growing stronger and healthier. Four moons have passed since Berrypaw and Hawkpaw became warriors as Berryclaw and Hawkwing. One moon after that, Spottedpaw and Graypaw became warriors as Spottedfrost and Graytail. Now Mintkit, Flowerkit, Smokekit, Fallowkit, and Poppykit shall became apprentices today, four moons since Spottedfrost and Graytail became warriors," Cloudstar mewed.

Mintkit leapt up onto Tallrock, trying to stand as tall as possible. Her littermates came soon after.

"Mintkit, Flowerkit, Smokekit, Fallowkit, and Poppykit, do you wish to learn the ways of the warrior code and how to hunt and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Cloudstar asked.

"I do!" all five of the kits exclaimed as one.

"Then I, Cloudstar, leader of MistClan, announce you, Poppykit, as Poppypaw. Poppypaw, your mentor shall be Berryclaw. Berryclaw, you are an excellent fighter, and you are ready for an apprentice. I trust you will exchange all of your skills and knowledge with Poppypaw," Cloudstar announced.

Poppypaw jumped down from Tallrock and sprang over to Berryclaw, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Fallowkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallowpaw. Fallowpaw, your mentor will be Hawkwing. Hawkwing, you are growing into an experienced warrior, and I wish you pass down your skills to Fallowpaw," Cloudstar meowed.

Fallowpaw barely managed to keep himself from running as fast as he could over to Hawkwing.

"Smokekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Lionfrost, you will be mentor to Smokepaw. You mentored Graytail well and I hope that you may pass down all of your skills to Smokepaw," Cloudstar mewed.

Smokepaw's eyes glowed with determination as he jumped down and sat down next to Lionfrost.

"Flowerkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Slashtail, you will mentor Flowerpaw, you mentored Adderheart, and I wish you good luck in teaching Flowerpaw everything you know," Cloudstar meowed.

Flowerpaw sprang down to Slashtail, eyes wide with awe. _I'm next,_ Mintkit thought with burning excitement and anxiety.

"Mintkit, from this moment forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mintpaw. Mintpaw, your mentor is Foxclaw. Foxclaw, you have shown strict determination despite your blindness. You are ready for an apprentice, I trust you will pass down your skills to Mintpaw," Cloudstar meowed.

_Not Foxclaw! _Mintpaw shook her head in disbelief as she sprang down the Tallrock. _Of course, the half-blind apprentice gets the only blind cat in the Clan for a mentor. _Despite Mintpaw's resentment, she touched noses with Foxclaw.

Foxclaw smiled, her sightless eyes locking on Mintpaw. "No training today, we will explore the territory tomorrow," she mewed. _Of course no training today! I bet my littermates get to explore territory while_ I'm _tr__apped in camp, _Mintpaw thought angrily.

Mintpaw turned to see a golden tabby kit, a brown tabby kit, and a white kit. She felt a tad better at seeing her old denmates. Mintpaw smiled and looked at the golden tabby tom kit, "Hello, Brackenkit!" Brackenkit smiled.

"Hello, Bramblekit!" Mintpaw mewed to the brown tabby tom kit. Bramblekit smiled as well.

Mintpaw looked at the white she-kit, "Welcome to the camp, Snowkit!" Snowkit looked at her brothers for a moment, then imitated them. These were Yellowheart's kits, born two moons ago.

Mintpaw could remember watching as Yellowheart gave birth to these three, beautiful kits. Mintpaw and her littermates had gotten to give them names, and Mintpaw could also remember how proud Tigerleaf was when they were born. Bramblekit looked just like his father, while Brackenkit looked like Yellowheart. Snowkit had a bit of Yellowheart's brother, Lionfrost, in her. The thing Lionfrost and Snowkit had in common was Lionfrost's white muzzle. Mintpaw could only assume that was how Snowkit became white, but Mintpaw didn't really know.

"Mintpaw! Flowerpaw! Smokepaw! Fallowpaw! Poppypaw! Mintpaw! Flowerpaw! Smokepaw! Fallowpaw! Poppypaw!" Mintpaw heard the Clan cheering her littermates' and her names as she and her littermates went into the apprentices' den, where their nests were already made by Spottedfrost and Graytail. All of the apprentices curled up in their nests and quickly fell asleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mintpaw was padding through the forest, four moons after she had become an apprentice, following Foxclaw. Brackenkit, Snowkit, and Bramblekit had all just become apprentices. Snowpaw's mentor was Adderheart, Brackenpaw's mentor was Rainfern, and Bramblepaw's mentor was Robinflight. Rainfern and Brackenpaw were with Mintpaw and Foxclaw, and they were heading for the ShadeClan border on the right side of the territory.

It was pretty obvious why MistClan had their name. Because of all of the streams and lakes in their territory, their territory was often shrouded in a light mist. The territory was set up on a large hill, succumbing to the sun because of the higher angle than the other territories. It gave MistClan an advantage in traveling and climbing hills, for they had to climb more steeply than the other two Clans, so the MistClan cats had a better grasp upon the ground, normally keeping their claws unsheathed to grasp on to the earth and use their claws as a grapple so they could climb more steadily. MistClan cats were often more broad shouldered due to the added use of their shoulder muscles, otherwise, their entire body was well equipped with strong muscles. This made the MistClan cats somewhat slower, giving them a weakness in battle, but they were strong in traveling and fighting.

The four cats came to the stream that made the border between MistClan and ShadeClan. The cats began to mark the border, until suddenly, a growl sounded from behind them. The cats whipped around to find themselves face to face with a badger. The badger snarled and came at them, in that moment, Mintpaw was in blackness.

Mintpaw could not see, and she could not hear. Suddenly, the ground was gone, and Mintpaw was falling, Mintpaw felt a rush of icy water envelope her. Mintpaw opened her eyes after closing them instinctively, and could see the light of the sun coming through the water. Mintpaw felt ominously calm, and suddenly, she saw the shadow of a cat plunge into the water. Mintpaw swam to the cat, and saw the cat was a silver tabby, and looked a lot like her. At first, Mintpaw was convinced it was just Ivyheart, but then she noticed this cat looked different. This cat had the same structure as Mintpaw, and had a white underbelly. Mintpaw cocked her head as the cat opened her eyes, and Mintpaw noticed they were amber, just like hers.

The she-cat looked up at Mintpaw. Mintpaw's eyes were wide as she studied this new cat. "Who are you?" Mintpaw asked, her voice was surprisingly clear, despite the fact that she was underwater. The she-cat's eyes widened, and she began to swim swiftly away, fear in her eyes. Mintpaw turned to see a scaly creature, its jaws were long and jagged teeth stuck out of its mouth, its long tail swished back and forth in the water, and it was dark green, almost invisible in the water. Mintpaw shrieked and swam after the she-cat. She could feel the movement of the creature as it neared. Mintpaw swam faster, feeling nipping on her tail. Mintpaw swam upward, after the she-cat, but right before her claws snagged in the she-cat's fur, Mintpaw was thrown into another vision.

Mintpaw could see fire all around her, a maroon sky, and a bright red, shining moon floating just above the horizon. Mintpaw saw no stars, just the plain maroon sky. Mintpaw felt fear, and pain. Mintpaw struggled with the fear and pain of the moment, she didn't understand. "What's going on?" she screamed.

Everything went black, and then, a light fell down upon Mintpaw. Mintpaw was lying on her side in the middle of the spotlight. Mintpaw smelled a foul and recognizable scent. Mintpaw's fear grew as she smelled blood. Mintpaw noticed that she was the one bleeding, from her mouth, now she could barely see as she bled from her eyes. Mintpaw closed her eyes and screamed as sheer pain ripped through her body.

The blackness faded. Mintpaw slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was still lying on her side, sill bleeding, but now she was in the medicine cat's den. Mintpaw struggled to get up and Heartpelt forced her to the ground as pain lashed Mintpaw.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Mintpaw struggled to ask.

"A week, you just opened your wounds from more thrashing. You were hit hard by that badger. Why did you just... freeze?" Heartpelt mewed.

Mintpaw's eyes widened as she remembered. "Is Brackenpaw okay? What about Rainfern and Foxclaw?" Mintpaw demanded.

Heartpelt looked down. "Mintpaw," she mewed, "Rainfern's dead."

Mintpaw leapt to her paws, shoving Heartpelt out of the way. "That can't be!" she screeched.

Heartpelt shook her head, "It's the truth. Adderheart's the new deputy. Also, Cloudstar lost another life when she got attacked by a ShadeClan patrol. ShadeClan stole some of our territory. The Clan's devastated, they all know this is Cloudstar's last life."

Mintpaw quickly walked out before Heartpelt could stop her. She rushed into the leader's den to see Cloudstar, curled up in her nest. "Cloudstar!" Mintpaw exclaimed.

Cloudstar looked up and snarled, "What?"

Mintpaw's ears pricked at the unusual belligerence. "I... I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Cloudstar stood up slowly, and Mintpaw could see Adderheart's amber eyes suddenly. Mintpaw hadn't even seen the tom in the shadows. "Do you think I'm okay?" Cloudstar demanded.

Mintpaw looked back up at the white cat with surprise. "Well, it seems as though you're alright-"

Cloudstar spat, "Of course I'm not! I won't be okay! However, soon I will be. When I... well, you'll know."

Mintpaw cocked her head, "What do you mean?" she asked, a little fearful at the craziness in Cloudstar's voice when Cloudstar spoke her last few sentences.

Cloudstar smiled and snarled with arrogance, "Tomorrow, I will lead our warriors into battle against FireClan, then, the next day, we will push ShadeClan far back, and force them into a small piece of their territory. How will I do it? I will set fire to ShadeClan's territory, then, our warriors will attack amongst the fire, and we will force them into a small piece of their territory, and take the rest!"

Mintpaw's eyes widened in fear, "No! MistClan would never agree to do such a thing! This is wrong!" she mewed. Mintpaw knew Cloudstar couldn't do this! If Cloudstar did, it could mean the end of MistClan!

Cloudstar laughed, "Go to bed, and don't come back out until we are ready to attack ShadeClan!"

Adderheart leapt forward and, hissing, led Mintpaw into the apprentices' den. Adderheart watched as Mintpaw curled up in her nest. The last thing Mintpaw saw, was his eyes, gleaming with triumph.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Mintpaw awoke to a prodding in her side. Last night, Cloudstar had led a patrol consisting of Adderheart, Tigerleaf, Lionfrost, Slashtail, Flowerpaw, Poppypaw, and Brackenpaw into battle against FireClan. MistClan had gained several casualties, including Tigerleaf's death. Brackenpaw, Bramblepaw, and Snowpaw had been devastated. Adderheart's mate, Forestwish, had had kits on the same night. Heartpelt had been very busy. Forestwish's kits were a black tom with white tabby stripes, whose name was Snakekit, and a white tom with a black tail-tip, whose name was Whitekit.

It was nighttime, and Mintpaw had been chosen to fight against ShadeClan. The night before, the cats had won a strip of territory from FireClan, and Mintpaw couldn't think of one time when a leader led even more cats into battle the very next day. Adderheart was the one jabbing her awake, and Mintpaw, having been locked in the apprentices' den since her talk with Cloudstar, was eager to stretch her legs. However, Mintpaw feared that FireClan and ShadeClan would both attack MistClan in anger, knowing that they had experienced the same thing. Mintpaw padded out of the apprentices' den, following Adderheart. Adderheart was once again, joining the attack with Cloudstar, which Mintpaw saw as risky, especially since Cloudstar was on her last life.

Mintpaw walked out after Adderheart. She looked at the patrol she was journeying with. It consisted of Ivyheart, Yellowheart, Berryclaw, Hawkwing, Spottedfrost, Snowpaw, Bramblepaw, Mintpaw herself, and Robinflight. Cloudstar turned to look at the other cats and smiled, "You should all be happy, this should be a glorious day for MistClan."

Ivyheart hissed, "It will never be!"

Cloudstar spat back. Then Cloudstar turned and sprang away, bounding towards ShadeClan territory with the patrol having no choice but to follow. Cloudstar sprang over the border and almost instantly met a ShadeClan patrol. The cat leading the patrol bared her teeth. Instants later, the patrol was knocked out. Cloudstar and some others set fire to the border, the fire raging towards the pine forest ShadeClan lived in. Mintpaw pressed against Snowpaw and Bramblepaw defensively as the MistClan cats jumped into the raging fire and ran along with it towards ShadeClan's camp.

Smoke clouds covered the sky, obscuring the sun, and Mintpaw began to choke on the stinging air. The cats sprang into ShadeClan's camp, yowling battle cries as they flung themselves into battle. Mintpaw slid underneath a dark brown tabby and sliced his undercarriage. Then, the old apprentice slid out from underneath him and bit into his shoulder. The dark brown tabby snarled and grabbed Mintpaw's scruff. Mintpaw flipped over, carrying the warrior to the ground as well. The tom mewed with surprise as Mintpaw, as fast as a lightning strike, twisted, grabbed his scruff, and raked her claws along his back. The warrior screeched and hissed with fury.

The warrior twisted in her grip and came down to bite Mintpaw when a flash of white fur hit him to the ground. The two cats tumbled for a moment, before stopping, revealing a snarling Snowpaw pinning down the tom. Mintpaw leapt to her paws as Snowpaw sent the cat running. The younger apprentice looked up at Mintpaw with the light of battle burning in her eyes. Mintpaw's ears pricked as she realized Snowpaw was no longer the frail kit who had copied her brothers' every move to get away with things.

"Snowpaw! Are you all right?" Mintpaw mewed as Snowpaw fell to the ground, mewling with pain.

Mintpaw rushed over to Snowpaw's side and rolled her over. A nasty scar on her side dripped with blood, staining Snowpaw's fur red. "Snowpaw!" Mintpaw screeched as Heartpelt grabbed Snowpaw's scruff, appearing out of no where.

"Let her go!" Mintpaw shrieked and bowled Heartpelt over. Mintpaw scrabbled with Heartpelt for a moment before realizing what she was doing. Mintpaw flattened her ears and backed up, allowing Heartpelt to gain her paws.

Heartpelt glanced at Mintpaw sympathetically before grabbing Snowpaw's scruff and darting away. Mintpaw suddenly became aware of the severe stinging in her eyes. Mintpaw hissed as she used a dried up herb that had survived so far to wipe the ash away. Halfway through the process, Mintpaw was bowled to the ground by a large weight. Mintpaw looked up to see a black tom, an apprentice of ShadeClan, struggling with Bramblepaw. Mintpaw snarled and twisted, tearing out of the apprentices' combined weight.

Mintpaw then fought side by side with Bramblepaw, forcing the apprentice to run out of the camp. Mintpaw hissed after the apprentice, then turned to Bramblepaw, "Where's Yellowheart?" she asked urgently.

Bramblepaw pointed his nose. Mintpaw followed his gaze to see Yellowheart fighting with two toms, one a gray tabby, the other a tortoiseshell. Mintpaw and Bramblepaw sprang forward, attacking the gray tabby. The gray tabby spun around, spitting furiously. Mintpaw and Bramblepaw circled him rapidly, forbidding the tom from escaping the circle. Every once in a while, Mintpaw and Bramblepaw would hit the gray tabby. Finally, while Bramblepaw continued to circle, Mintpaw hit the tom to the ground, then, she bit into his chest. Mintpaw then threw the tabby away. The tabby stood up and snarled. Then, Mintpaw hit the tom, but Bramblepaw kept the tom from hitting the ground, Bramblepaw scraped the tom's back and threw him to Mintpaw, Mintpaw then bit the tom in the shoulder and threw him back to Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw grabbed the tabby's hind leg from underneath him and threw the tabby away. The tabby then scrambled away.

Bramblepaw and Mintpaw ran out of the camp but skidded to a halt at the sight before him. Adderheart was standing there, staring at a dark gray tom standing over Cloudstar's dead body, blood staining the ShadeClan cat's fur. Adderheart yowled retreat, grabbed Cloudstar's body, and ran back towards camp. Bramblepaw and Mintpaw ran back into camp, eyes still wide with shock at having seen Cloudstar's broken body.

The MistClan cats fled back to camp, coughing and choking on the smoke that made their throats and eyes sting. The cats entered camp, panting. Each breath was painful for each of them. Mintpaw forced the ash out of Bramblepaw, coughing and spluttering. Every cat was covered with soot and ash. The cats who hadn't come came out and headed straight to their loved ones. Ivyheart hurried over to Mintpaw, who was now tending to the other cats, doing as Foxclaw had once told her and forcing the smoke out of their lungs. Ivyheart began to lick Mintpaw anxiously.

Adderheart leapt up onto the Tallrock and looked down at the cats. He announced, "Cats of MistClan, I have terrible news. Cloudstar is dead." The cats looking up at Tallrock gasped with disbelief. "It is now my turn to assume the position as leader. I will be back as soon as possible, but I must leave to gain my nine lives and name. Now, I will leave to go to the Moontrees. For now, Mudflight will be in control of the camp." The cats stared up at him with more disbelief. _Why would Adderheart want Mudflight in charge? All Mudflight has caused is trouble, _Mintpaw thought with confusion.

Mintpaw could see the other cats were thinking the same thing as they watched Adderheart pad out of camp. Mintpaw's littermates joined her. "What's going on?" Fallowpaw asked.

Mintpaw stared after Adderheart. "Nothing good," she whispered.

Mintpaw let Heartpelt tend to her in the medicine cat's den after she got to see that Snowpaw and Bramblepaw were alright. Then a yowl came from the cats. Heartpelt rushed out, leaving Mintpaw in the medicine cat's den to stare after. Mintpaw stood up and walked out of the den. Mintpaw saw Spottedfrost stagger into the center of camp, blood running freely from her wounds. Heartpelt darted over to Spottedfrost into the medicine cat's den, leaving Mintpaw to stare after. Mintpaw walked into the apprentices' den, thinking about the events of the night.

Mintpaw curled up in her nest, exhaustion filling her. Soon, Mintpaw was fast asleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mintpaw padded across the moonlit moorland. Tonight was the Gathering night, and newly named Adderstar was leading the cats confidently. As expected, Mudflight had become the new deputy, and so far, nothing had changed. The other cats were starting to relax three days after the 'Battle of ShadeClan' as they were calling it. Mintpaw, however, thought otherwise. Adderstar had not been the correct deputy for Cloudstar, and Mintpaw knew that from the first day she had met him. Mudflight was one who often threw himself into battle with some other Clan at the border.

Mintpaw looked forward. There it was, the Gathering place of the Clans. It was a large hill right past FireClan territory. A huge boulder jutted out of the ground on top of the hill. Mintpaw tasted the air and smelled that the other two Clans had already arrived. Mintpaw padded after her Clanmates and bounded up the hill. When the cats came onto the top, the other two Clans were staring at them.

Mintpaw looked around as she and her Clanmates found their places. Mintpaw sat down and saw a pale ginger she-cat from FireClan bound over to her. "Hi, Sparrowpaw!" Mintpaw exclaimed.

"I'm not Sparrowpaw anymore, I'm Sparrowstorm!" Sparrowstorm mewed with excitement.

"Really?" Mintpaw asked.

Sparrowstorm nodded and meowed, "Yeah, and I have an apprentice, too! Come here, Treepaw!"

A ginger-brown she-cat padded over to them. "Hello, I'm Treepaw," the apprentice mewed. Her pelt was unkempt and she had a recently created wound on her left side.

A groan sounded from the FireClan cats. "Sparrowstorm, Treepaw, come here!" a ginger and white tom hissed from the group.

"Looks like Squirrelfrost is on my tail. See you, Mintpaw!" Sparrowstorm called over her shoulder as she padded over to sit next to Squirrelfrost.

Mintpaw stood up and padded over to a small fiery ginger apprentice of FireClan and a fiery ginger queen. "Hello! I'm Mintpaw. What are your names?" Mintpaw asked curiously.

The fiery apprentice answered first, "I'm Brightpaw, and this is my mother Mumbletail. My siblings are talking to a group of ShadeClan apprentices but I'm too nervous to talk to them. They seem so scary. Are you from MistClan?"

"Yes. I'm sorry my Clan attacked yours. I never wanted it to happen. ShadeClan aren't that scary, and neither are we, all three of the Clans like to act like they're enemies with the world," Mintpaw mewed. A call came from the cats from Mintpaw's Clan and she rushed off, sitting next to Flowerpaw, to listen to the Gathering.

The three Clan leaders were standing atop the Highrock, the rock jutting out of the top of the hill. A dark gray tom and a ginger tabby tom stood next to Adderstar. The dark gray tom had called the Gathering to begin.

The dark gray tom called out, "I, Dimstar, leader of ShadeClan, shall announce that we have two new warriors, Pinefrost and Lizardheart."

A black tom, the one who had fought Bramblepaw in the Battle of ShadeClan, lifted his chin next to a nervous dark gray tabby she-cat. Mintpaw remembered how scared she had been when she had gone to her first Gathering and been announced a new apprentice with her littermates.

"Brokenheart is proud to be the father of Nightkit, Tawnykit, and Lilykit, the mother being Featherlight," Dimstar called.

A dark brown tabby, the one Mintpaw had fought against in ShadeClan's camp, puffed out his chest with pride.

"We also have lost one of our elders, Fangheart, in the battle against MistClan. However, our medicine cat apprentice, Blackpaw, has earned his name as Blackfeather, in honor of Fangheart," Dimstar mewed.

Murmurs swept through FireClan, and mews of grief came from all three Clans. Another black tom puffed out his chest next to the famous ShadeClan tortoiseshell medicine cat, Blossomtail.

"Darkfrost was also lost in battle and Raggedclaw has taken his place," Dimstar called. "That is all."

The ginger tabby tom standing next to Dimstar narrowed his eyes and took a step forward as Dimstar stepped back. "I, Swiftstar, leader of FireClan, will announce that we also have new warriors. We have three new warriors, Sparrowstorm, Hollytail, and Stormfire. We also have new apprentices, Treepaw, Brightpaw, Streampaw, Thistlepaw, Eaglepaw, and Splashpaw."

Sparrowstorm, Treepaw, Brightpaw, a fiery ginger tabby she-cat, a pale ginger she-cat, a reddish ginger tom, a fiery she-cat with reddish ginger paws, a blue-gray she-cat, and a dark ginger tom with white ear-tips all puffed out their chests. However, some of the apprentices gave nervous glances at the crowd.

"Mistyheart and proud father Tangletalon have been blessed with kits. Lakekit, Dogkit, Dragonkit, and Rainkit," Swiftstar announced.

A ginger brown tabby tom's eyes glowed with pride, but he glared at the MistClan cats and ShadeClan cats as though they were about to hurt his mate and kits.

"The prey is running well, but many were scared off by a battle with MistClan. That is all," Swiftstar finished, glaring at Adderstar.

Adderstar glanced at the other two before walking forward. "MistClan has a few new apprentices, Brackenpaw, Bramblepaw, and Snowpaw. Forestwish, my mate, has birthed two kits, Snakekit and Whitekit. Cloudstar has perished in the recent battle with ShadeClan and I am the new leader of MistClan."

Some cats in the other two Clans seemed unnerved by the thought of Adderstar being leader, including Dimstar. Brackenpaw, Bramblepaw, and Snowpaw all raised their heads high in pride.

"I must announce, however, that a cat purposefully killed her. I proclaim it was Dimstar!" Adderstar accused.

Dimstar hissed, "You have no proof!"

"I swear by StarClan! Mudflight also saw this happen before his eyes, for I saw it as well! Murderer! Traitor to StarClan!" Adderstar shrieked.

Dimstar spat, "I never would do such a thing! I saw Adderstar do it, he killed Cloudstar!"

ShadeClan and MistClan turned on one another, and fear welled up inside of Mintpaw. _Are they really going to fight under the truce held by StarClan? What will StarClan do to punish them? Stop them? What am I to do? _

Battle broke out between the two Clans. Mintpaw protected her siblings and her three best friends, Snowpaw, Brackenpaw, and Bramblepaw. "Stop!" yowled a thundering voice. Every cat turned their heads to look up. A blue-silver tom stood atop the Highrock.

"It's Jaymist!"

"What's he doing up there?"

"That Highrock is for leaders only!"

"He has no right to speak!"

Every cat was speaking at once. Jaymist's amber eyes locked on every cat. "This Gathering is over! By the will of StarClan!" Jaymist yowled.

The three leaders looked at him. "FireClan shall leave then," Swiftstar mewed.

"So will ShadeClan," Dimstar meowed, but he spat the last word in Adderstar's face.

"Then MistClan will go," Adderstar meowed, holding Dimstar's gaze until he looked away.

Adderstar leapt down from Highrock and lead MistClan away, running out first, shoving the ShadeClan cats out of the way. Adderstar sprinted across FireClan territory, becoming harder and harder to keep up with. When the cats came into camp, most immediately went to their nests, but Mintpaw remained, staring at the stars, on Juttingrock, the rock that sheltered the apprentices' den.

Brackenpaw leapt up to her, and smiled, "Hey, Mintpaw!"

Mintpaw did not look at him, she just stared up at the stars. "Is something wrong?" Brackenpaw asked.

"I'm afraid for the Clan. If this continues, we will be destroyed," Mintpaw meowed.

"Well... I'm with you all of the way. I will protect you no matter what, from danger. I don't care if it even means my death. I will protect you," Brackenpaw mewed.

Mintpaw looked at him with surprise. "Brackenpaw... I never-" she began but was cut off when Brackenpaw kissed her. Mintpaw's eyes widened as he leaned back, then jumped down from Juttingrock and slipped underneath into the apprentices' den.

Mintpaw laid down on Juttingrock and then laid down her head. Minpaw had no idea what to do. If she said no to Brackenpaw, he might get angry with her or snap. But if she said yes, would she really be willing to commit?

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mintpaw awoke to dawn light pouring into the apprentices' den. Mintpaw walked out on stiff legs. She had refused Heartpelt to sleep in the medicine cat's den. Flowerpaw stirred behind her as well as Bramblepaw. The camp was already busy. Out of the bracken and tree protection of the warriors' den, came Lionfrost, Spottedfrost, Graytail, Heatmuzzle, and Slashtail. Lionfrost padded into the apprentices' den and came back out with Smokepaw and Fallowpaw. Hawkwing joined the three of them and they padded out of camp. **  
**

Mintpaw looked at Tallrock, where Adderstar was watching over the camp. Below him stood Mudflight with an air of authority that made Mintpaw want to spit. Whitekit and Snakekit bounded out of the nursery. Mintpaw smiled at them as they came over to her. "Hello, Snakekit. Hello, Whitekit," Mintpaw mewed to both of them.

"Hi, Mintpaw! Want to go hunting?" a voice behind Mintpaw asked. Mintpaw spun around, crouching, to strike the cat, but she noticed it was just Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw jumped at her belligerency, but calmed down quickly.

Mintpaw slowly nodded, "Sure... We can go hunting. Who are we hunting with?"

Bramblepaw smiled and mewed, "No one. Just the two of us."

Mintpaw shifted uneasily but nodded again, "Okay..." she trailed off as she looked at Brackenpaw padding out of camp with Spottedfrost, who had become his new mentor after Rainfern died.

Mintpaw followed after Bramblepaw as he led her out of camp. "Where are we going?" Mintpaw asked.

"We're heading toward the Hollow Tree. Do you have any other suggestions?" Bramblepaw asked. The Hollow Tree was a tree near ShadeClan territory. It was a large landmark to the MistClan cats because one time, whenever the fourth Clan still existed, HeartClan, who had once owned a portion of MistClan and ShadeClan territory, had hidden there when ShadeClan had attacked them. HeartClan had been destroyed brutally by an ancient evildoer of ShadeClan, its leader at the time, Ashstar. Now the Hollow Tree was in MistClan territory, and it still bore the faint smell of HeartClan as well as claw marks formed when Ashstar had found them.

"No," Mintpaw meowed, distracted in remembrance of Willowfur's tale of HeartClan.

The two apprentices arrived at the Hollow Tree and stood there together for a moment, sniffing the air. Mintpaw, smelling a mouse, crouched and crept towards where she had pinpointed it. Mintpaw finally came into view of it and leapt. Rustling sent the mouse scurrying away and out of Mintpaw's reach. Mintpaw looked up angrily at the bush that had contained the rustling. Mintpaw crept over to the bush and pounced inside, but nothing was there. Mintpaw poked her head out of the other side and saw a clearing that contained a spread of crushed grass. Mintpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Someone was here," Mintpaw whispered.

"You're right," Bramblepaw mewed as he stepped out of the bushes. He studied the ground carefully.

Mintpaw narrowed her eyes and crouched. Mintpaw crept to the edge of the clearing. A paw print of blood had caught her eye. "Check this out," Mintpaw mewed.

**(Earlier)**

Brackenpaw walked across the open clearing. He was headed for the stream at the ShadeClan border. All was quiet as he walked. Brackenpaw enjoyed the quiet and the lush feeling of grass underneath his paws as well as the feeling of moisture from the mist in the air streaming through his fur. Brackenpaw took a deep breath, taking in the feeling of it all. Brackenpaw was so happy, Mintpaw was on his mind as he walked.

"Mintpaw..." he whispered. He loved her name. She was just like a mint leaf. She was so smart, so careful, and ever so protective. She was perfect. Mintpaw hadn't rejected him last night either. He could only hope, but he felt so good about it. He felt like she was going to say yes.

Suddenly, Brackenpaw remembered something Mintpaw had told him once when he was a kit. _The territory is a merciless place. Kits will easily die there. If anything and everything is quiet, particularly the crickets and the birds, you are going to die unless you find help. The cats of the other Clans are just as tricky as a fox. Never let anything, even if you trust it, get behind you, or it will kill you the instant it gets the chance._ Brackenpaw's pelt bristled as he realized that he had been ignoring that rule the entire time. Everything was quiet, and Brackenpaw was prey! Brackenpaw twisted around, unsheathing his claws.

"Who's there?" he hissed, yet pitifully shaky. _Stupid! If I'm going to be protective of myself, I've got to be strong! _Brackenpaw looked from side to side, crouching low as to defend himself.

A cat walked out of the bushes. Brackenpaw narrowed his eyes at the shadowed cat. "Who are you?" Brackenpaw snarled.

The cat stepped into the light and Brackenpaw saw a brown tabby who looked like Tigerleaf and Bramblepaw. The tabby's eyes were a constantly glowing amber. Brackenpaw's amber eyes studied the cat, feeling a twinge of fear.

"I am Flamingspirit," the cat answered.

Brackenpaw narrowed his eyes, "What Clan are you in?" he demanded.

"I am not in a Clan. Cloudfrost of MistClan told our old leader, Nettlestar, when I had just become a warrior that I had killed her mate, Skyclaw. I never did such a thing. I believe that Cloudfrost became leader after Nettlestar died and has died recently to be killed by her own deputy, Adderheart or now known as Adderstar. Is that correct?" Flamingspirit meowed.

Brackenpaw hissed, "Adderstar did not kill Cloudstar! That was Dimstar of ShadeClan!"

Flamingspirit smiled. "You have been eluded by Adderstar. Adderstar killed Cloudstar because of his lust for power," he said.

Brackenpaw stood when Flamingspirit sat down and flattened his fur. However, his claws remained unsheathed, and he didn't sit down. "That can't be true! MistClan cats would never do that!" Brackenpaw exclaimed.

"Then ask Forestwish. You can even ask Adderstar and you will find the answer is yes," Flamingspirit meowed.

"How do you know so much of our Clan?" Brackenpaw asked, beginning to trust this new cat.

"I can tell you that I know much more than you, young one," Flamingspirit mewed. "What is your name, anyway?"

Brackenpaw studied Flamingspirit for a moment before mewing, "Brackenpaw. Are you related to Tigerleaf in any case?"

Flamingspirit dipped his head. He meowed solemnly, "Yes. I am his brother. I'm also your uncle, I hear. I saw my brother die... I will never forget how angry he was with me when I was exiled. He thought Cloudstar had told the truth. He was wrong. Cloudstar only told that lie because then she would be relieved from the guilt of knowing she was the one who truly killed Skyclaw. I watched her. Therefore, I couldn't say much to prevent from being exiled from the Clan, for I was covered in Skyclaw's blood. Tigerleaf used to like Cloudstar until she eluded him and instead fell for Wildfall. Their kits are known to have been stolen by another cat. Cloudstar had become mates with Wildfall after Skyclaw died. Tigerleaf instead became mates with Yellowheart."

Brackenpaw's eyes were wide as he watched Flamingspirit with awe. "I never would have thought that Cloudstar would have..." his mew trailed off.

"By the time one of the cats I loved, Sparrowflight, figured out that I was not the one who killed Skyclaw, it was too late. Sparrowflight was chased away by Cloudstar's devil deputy, Rainfern. I know Sparrowflight is still alive, but I haven't met her again. I've just heard stories about her from rogues and kittypets. Somewhat from ShadeClan, the only Clan who will speak to me. I considered joining them at one time when they offered the position amongst their ranks, but I knew that I had to tell at least one of my brother's offspring of my story," Flamingspirit continued, looking at his paws.

Brackenpaw stood for a moment, watching Flamingspirit as Flamingspirit continued once more with his story, "Now I wish to get revenge upon those who hated me. Who helped Cloudstar along the way. I can't ask you, though. I know you wouldn't want to hurt your own Clan."

Brackenpaw mewed quietly, "I'll help."

Flamingspirit looked up at him. "You will? I don't want to ask too much," he mewed.

"Yes. I will help, Flamingspirit. I understand your pain and I will help bring justice to those who have hurt you. Just name them and I will cause them pain," Brackenpaw meowed with determination, narrowing his eyes and digging his claws into the ground.

"Very well... Their names are..." Flamingspirit closed his eyes.

"Yellowheart, Foxclaw, Slashtail, Lionfrost, Frostmist, Ivyheart, Fallowpaw, Poppypaw, Smokepaw, Flowerpaw and..." Flamingspirit lingered on the word. "Mintpaw."

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yellowheart and Ivyheart were running through the territory. "Where are we going, Yellowheart?" Ivyheart called out. Leaf-fall was in the air and Ivyheart was beginning to have a hard time keeping up. Yellowheart had asked if Ivyheart wanted to go on a walk with her, and Ivyheart had agreed, but she never had expected this.

Yellowheart didn't reply, she just kept running. Yellowheart sprang over a slash in the earth. A reminder of an earthquake. Ivyheart skidded to a halt and looked down at the slash in the ground.

"Flamingspirit..." Ivyheart murmured. She could remember now the day this earthquake had been created. Ivyheart was shaken out of her memory by Yellowheart looking down into the gaping hole in the ground. A silver tabby she-cat jumped out of the hole like a bird. Only to add to that, the she-cat landed lightly on the ground, just like a bird.

Ivyheart's eyes widened, "Sparrowflight," she meowed. The she-cat turned to Ivyheart and smiled.

"Ivyheart! I thought you would never see me!" Sparrowflight mewed.

"How are the kits?" Ivyheart asked quickly.

Sparrowflight smiled but grimaced. "The delivery was harsh, but all four made it through," Sparrowflight meowed.

As if on cue, Ivyheart was hit from all sides except for her front. Ivyheart screeched as she was pinned to the ground, a paw on her head to prevent her from looking up at her attackers.

"All of you, off! Now!" Ivyheart heard Sparrowflight snarl. The weight was lifted off of Ivyheart and she leapt to her paws, bristling, as she looked at the cats who had attacked her. There were four young, warrior-like cats glaring at her.

"Are these yours?" Ivyheart asked in wonder.

Sparrowflight licked her chest fur a few times to hide her embarrassment. "Yes. Kits, this is Ivyheart. She's a friend," Sparrowflight meowed.

Ivyheart dipped her head as a silver tabby she-cat stepped forward and mewed, "I am Riverpaw, I am the first-born and I am nine moons old."

Ivyheart smiled at Riverpaw. "Nice to meet you," Ivyheart mewed.

A brown tabby tom stepped forward and Ivyheart had a surge of fear, _He looks just like his father, Flamingspirit. _"I am Flamepaw, the second-born," the young tom mewed.

Another tom stepped forward. He was dark gray, "I am Steampaw, I am the third-born," he mewed.

The last tom padded forward, this tom was tawny, "I am Flintpaw, the fourth," the tom meowed.

Ivyheart smiled, "Nice to meet all of you," she meowed.

Ivyheart then looked at Sparrowflight, "Do you mentor them?"

"Pretty much. I have a friend who helps though. His name is Thrush," Sparrowflight meowed.

"Wouldn't it be safer if you join MistClan? It's fine there now," Ivyheart mewed.

Sparrowflight narrowed her eyes, "Maybe..."

Ivyheart smiled, "Come on, Sparrowflight!"

Sparrowflight nodded, "I will come... for my kits' future."

Ivyheart bounced up and flicked her tail, "Come on!"

The cats bounded through the forest. Ivyheart felt anticipation burn inside of her. _What if the Clan don't except her? No, they will, or at least her kits, _Ivyheart thought. The eight cats soon arrived in the MistClan camp. Every cat looked up. Adderstar leapt onto Tallrock, "Who are you?" he demanded.

Sparrowflight held her head high. "I am the warrior Sparrowflight. I wish to rejoin MistClan with my kits," Sparrowflight announced bravely.

Adderstar's eyes widened, but he soon narrowed them again. "Very well, Sparrowflight," he meowed.

Sparrowflight led her kits onto the Tallrock. She mewed something in Adderstar's ear and he nodded, understanding. He turned to Riverpaw. "Riverpaw, Steampaw, Flamepaw, and Flintpaw, do you wish to learn the ways of the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Riverpaw and Flamepaw held their heads high.

"Yes." Steampaw and Flintpaw spoke softly, looking down at their paws.

"Riverpaw, I now declare your apprentice name real, your mentor will be Mudflight. Mudflight, you are a loyal deputy and ready for another apprentice. You trained Berryclaw well, and I wish you pass your skills down to Riverpaw," Adderstar declared.

Riverpaw jumped down and padded over to Mudflight, sitting next to him.

"Flintpaw, I now confirm your apprentice name, your mentor, will be Graytail. Graytail, you are a fine warrior, mentored by Lionfrost, I hope you pass your fighting skills down to Graytail," Adderstar announced.

Flintpaw nervously jumped down from Tallrock and shakily padded over to Graytail.

"Steampaw, I confirm your apprentice name, and your mentor shall be Heatmuzzle. Heatmuzzle, you are a great cat of nobility and father of five of our apprentices. Please pass your skills to Steampaw," Adderstar meowed, but Ivyheart could have sworn that there was a hint of a snarl in his voice.

Steampaw leapt down to Heatmuzzle, who smiled sympathetically at him as the apprentice's legs shook.

"And finally last, but certainly not least, Flamepaw. I confirm you as an apprentice of MistClan, and your mentor shall be Yellowheart. Yellowheart, you are mother to three kits, and you are ready for another apprentice after training Ivyheart. Pass down your skills to Flamepaw," Adderstar declared. Ivyheart noticed that the last sentence was more like an order.

Flamepaw walked down the Tallrock and held his head and tail high as he walked over to Yellowheart. All of the mentors touched noses with their new apprentices. Adderstar leapt down from Tallrock and smiled. He padded over to the entrance as a cat walked in. Every head turned to the cat. Ivyheart's eyes widened as she recognized the cat. _Flamingspirit!_

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yellowheart's eyes widened as she gazed at Flamingspirit. She could have sworn she could see him dissolving. Yellowheart blinked a few times to realize she had not been wrong. It was a vision.

Yellowheart looked from side to side, just in case she was in a dream, but she could tell she wasn't. Other cats had noticed, including Ivyheart. Brackenpaw hadn't or his littermates, apparently, because Brackenpaw walked up to Yellowheart, "Want to go hunting?" he asked.

Yellowheart looked at him blankly for a moment before meowing, "Alright..."

Brackenpaw turned and sprang out of camp. Yellowheart followed after him and Frostmist bounded over, "May I join you?" she asked.

"Sure!" Brackenpaw exclaimed and the three cats bounded through the territory. Brackenpaw, Yellowheart, and Frostmist soon arrived at a fallen willow, a landmark called the Ancient Willow. About five fox-lengths away was the training hollow. It was a clearing of open ground, no streams or rivers, or even ponds. It was a perfect place to practice battling the other Clans. Along with that, a group of pine trees stood nearby, allowing the cats to practice as though they were battling in ShadeClan territory.

The cats unspoken spread out, and each one headed in a different direction.

**(Later)**

Brackenpaw padded through the forest, a sense of dread and exhilaration sweeping through him. He crouched, stalking a mouse drinking at a pond. Brackenpaw crept forward, placing one paw in front of the other, balancing on the slanted ground. He stood at one of the rising areas of MistClan territory, and he had to step carefully. Brackenpaw sprang forward after wiggling his haunches, and landed upon the mouse. He gave the death bite to the neck.

Brackenpaw's ears pricked as he heard rustling. Instantly, he sprang into a nearby tree. Brackenpaw looked down below to see Frostmist pad out of the bushes, walking over to the pond. She sat next to it and waited. Heartbeats later, Frostmist's paw lashed out and a silvery fish was brought down upon the shore. Frostmist delivered the finishing bite and smiled, proud of her kill.

Suddenly, Frostmist felt a weight upon her back. She let out a mew of surprise and twisted to face her attacker. "Brackenpaw?!" she exclaimed as the apprentice held her down.

An illusion appeared in front of Frostmist, forcing her to squint. "Flamingspirit..." she whispered as an outline of Flamingspirit appeared around Brackenpaw before fading out quickly.

Brackenpaw bit down into Frostmist's chest and she let out a silent scream of pain as her own blood began to cover her body. Frostmist's eyes opened and she looked up at Brackenpaw. "Say one last goodbye to life and Lionfrost, your mate," he meowed.

Brackenpaw's ears pricked as Frostmist heard the sound of something crashing through the bushes. Brackenpaw wiped a leaf all over Frostmist before she could do anything, hiding his scent, and sprang away. Mintpaw burst through the bushes with Bramblepaw following close behind. "What's going-" Bramblepaw began.

"Frostmist!" Mintpaw shrieked, interrupting Bramblepaw. Mintpaw darted forward and grabbed Frostmist's scruff, sprinting back towards camp.

Brackenpaw glared after them, his anger in losing them against his brother rather than Mintpaw. Brackenpaw snarled in frustration when the sound of their pawsteps and their scent had faded away. Brackenpaw jumped down from the tree and looked at Frostmist's abandoned fish and his mouse. He smiled, "I'll take that."

Brackenpaw grabbed the fish and the mouse, dipped the fish in the water to rid of Frostmist's scent, and trotted back towards camp.

**(Meanwhile)**

Snowpaw snarled at Fallowpaw and crouched low, prepared to battle. Fallowpaw sprang forward, and Snowpaw darted to the side. Snowpaw then leapt at Fallowpaw and bowled him over. The older apprentice hissed, bristling, and bit into Snowpaw's paw gently, then he threw her away. Snowpaw skidded to a halt, barely managing to balance herself, and a heartbeat later she sprang at him again. Fallowpaw, having just stood up, was easily unbalanced when she landed on his shoulders.

Snowpaw pawed at his head and shoulders, then kicked him away by leaping off of him. Snowpaw turned to Adderstar, and he smiled with contentment. The two apprentices were doing some battle training in the training hollow, and so far, Snowpaw's mentor, Adderstar, was happy with her impressive fighting skill. "Very good, Snowpaw. You did that almost perfectly. All you need to fix is when you bowl your opponent over, make sure you hold him down, don't let him get a grip on you," Adderstar meowed.

Snowpaw smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you, Adderstar," she mewed.

Adderstar smiled and turned to Fallowpaw's mentor, Hawkwing. "Hawkwing, you should teach your apprentice to act smarter. Fallowpaw just displayed the _worst _defense I have ever seen!" Adderstar hissed.

Hawkwing's ears pricked. "He tried, okay? He's doing his best. Snowpaw's a talented fighter, it's not his fault. All I care about is that he tries his best," Hawkwing meowed defensively.

Snowpaw looked at Fallowpaw. She smiled and mewed, "It's alright, you'll get it. It just takes a little practice!"

Fallowpaw snorted, "Fine, whatever you say Miss Leader. You're such a smart aleck. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Snowpaw flattened her ears, "I didn't mean-" she began.

Fallowpaw cut her off, "Why do you have to boss all of the other apprentices around? Just because you're a good fighter doesn't mean you're StarClan! Why don't you leave all of us alone? We'd rather have you gone, anyway!"

Hawkwing stood up as Snowpaw took a step back. "Fallowpaw! That was a terrible display of behavior right in front of your leader!"

"No," the voice of Adderstar objected her.

Snowpaw and Hawkwing both looked up to see a smile they didn't like. "He's perfect," Adderstar meowed.

Snowpaw looked at Fallowpaw, who was smiling with contentment at Adderstar's words. "I need to go," Snowpaw mewed. She turned and padded away, back towards camp.

Snowpaw heard Hawkwing say something and turned her head. Hawkwing was following her, leaving the two toms in the training hollow alone.

"Are you all right, Snowpaw?" Hawkwing asked gently. Snowpaw turned her head away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she mewed, her voice trembling. Hawkwing padded forward and pressed up against her.

Hawkwing looked at her and meowed, "Everything will be fine. The other apprentices get along with you real well."

Snowpaw shook her head and managed to mew, "No, it's different."

"How?" Hawkwing asked.

Snowpaw looked down at her paws. "Because I love him!" Snowpaw burst out.

Hawkwing looked at her in surprise. "I thought you liked Whitekit," Hawkwing meowed.

Snowpaw shook her head again, meowing, "No, I just try to convince myself that. Fallowpaw hates me, and my only chance is Whitekit."

"I'm hopeless too. I like Graytail, but he doesn't like me, he always pays attention to Spottedfrost, his sister," Hawkwing meowed sadly.

Snowpaw looked at her in surprise, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Hawkwing mewed.

Snowpaw looked straight ahead and meowed, "I guess we're in the same boat then."

Hawkwing nodded and the two padded past the guards, Spottedfrost and Lionfrost, into the camp. Snowpaw looked at Hawkwing. "See you later, Hawkwing!"

Hawkwing smiled and Snowpaw felt joy surge through her. _I have a friend! _Snowpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a shining fish. Snowpaw took the fish into the medicine cat's den. "Here you go, Heartpelt," she mewed as she set the fish down for Heartpelt to eat.

"Thank you, Snowpaw," Heartpelt meowed and began to eat the fish happily.

Snowpaw cocked her head, "What are you so happy about, Heartpelt?" Snowpaw asked curiously.

Heartpelt looked up at her. "Oh, is there something wrong with being happy?" Heartpelt answered with another question.

"N-no. It's just... you're always so serious... never happy..." Snowpaw vaguely answered.

Heartpelt smiled. "Well, I'm not serious today. Besides, I will be when I come back. I'm heading to the Moontrees with the other medicine cats to share tongues with StarClan," Heartpelt meowed.

Snowpaw cocked her head. "What are the other medicine cats like?" she asked.

Heartpelt's eyes grew sad. "What is it?" Snowpaw asked.

"Nothing. It's just... It doesn't matter. There's the ShadeClan medicine cat, Blossomtail with her apprentice, Blackfeather," Heartpelt meowed.

Snowpaw could remember the black tom, raising his head high at the Gathering when his name was announced. She remembered how much pride he showed for himself, his arrogance. Snowpaw felt a sense of warmth towards Blackfeather, she had met the medicine cat apprentice and he had been so nice to her, he even showed her around! Snowpaw remembered the words of a FireClan cat, Thistlepaw, _Ha! Look at her puny size! We FireClan cats would definitely_ kill _her if we met her in battle! And she's so stupid! Always spitting when she talks! She's a typical MistClan cat, always spitting at other cats, always showing open hostility! The only thing is, she'll never, _ever _fit in with the MistClan cats! Her body is so skinny, and she's so lean, she looks tinier than one of us! And we're the leanest of all the Clans! _

Snowpaw remembered how Blackfeather stood up for her, _Be quiet, she's just special! Just because she's small doesn't mean that she is weak! I was small when I was her age, you should be more respectful, especially if you want to become a warrior!_

Snowpaw sighed as Heartpelt mewed, "There's the FireClan medicine cat, Flamefur. He's quite hostile towards ShadeClan cats killed his mother, Raintail."

"Who did it?" Snowpaw gasped.

"A ShadeClan cat named Raggedclaw. She's still alive today, but she is overlooked by the other Clans for some _special _reason. Flamefur may seem mean in looks, but actually, he's quite nice," Heartpelt meowed.

Snowpaw thought back to the muscular fiery ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes that contrasted from his pelt. Blackfang had pointed him out to her and Snowpaw had to admit, she was kind of scared of him. "So he's just a medicine cat, Flamefur? 'Cause he looks like a warrior ready to spring into battle any second," Snowpaw mewed.

Heartpelt nodded and meowed, "Yes, Snowpaw, he's just a medicine cat. So," Heartpelt paused, "have you broken the warrior code just yet?"

Snowpaw shook her head and thought back to her brothers. Both were always so perfect at following it, but really, Snowpaw had a hard time working with it. In fact, this worried Snowpaw a lot as she thought of something she hadn't been thinking about before.

"I've got to go. See you, Heartpelt!" Snowpaw called over her shoulder as she sprang out of the medicine cat's den.

An ear-splitting screech rang through the air, sending Snowpaw to a skidding halt. She looked around to find Mintpaw holding a heavily bleeding Frostmist and Bramblepaw and Lionfrost following closely behind. Mintpaw sprang into the medicine cat's den, pushing past Snowpaw.

** (Mintpaw's Point of View)**

Mintpaw placed Frostmist upon the ground gently, and Heartpelt sprang into action, tending carefully to Frostmist's wounds. The smell of herbs almost overflowed Mintpaw as Heartpelt mixed dizzying-smelling poultices. Heartpelt spat the poultices upon Frostmist, working incredibly fast for her normal speed of work. Mintpaw noticed that Heartpelt was hurrying because if she didn't, she would lose Frostmist. Lionfrost and Snowpaw burst in, Lionfrost's eyes worried and confused while Snowpaw's eyes were wide with surprise, fear, and concern. Lionfrost rushed to Frostmist's side and curled up next to her, covering the young she-cat with licks.

Heartpelt finally sat back and looked on, holding her breath, as Frostmist's pupils turned slowly to her. Glazed with pain and fear, Frostmist's eyes were devoid of any other emotion. Heartpelt studied Frostmist carefully and Mintpaw allowed Snowpaw to press against her. Heartpelt stood up and looked at Mintpaw and Snowpaw.

"Go, you two. She needs some time to recover," Heartpelt meowed.

Mintpaw nodded and led Snowpaw out of the den and over to the fresh-kill. Mintpaw gave Snowpaw a mouse and grabbed a sparrow that had been luckily caught nearby ShadeClan territory. Mintpaw laid down and began to eat her sparrow with long, savoring bites. Snowpaw nibbled at her mouse, slowly eating it. Mintpaw smiled and stood up after finishing her sparrow. "Come on, let's go to bed, I think we've both had a long day," Mintpaw mewed.

Snowpaw nodded as Mintpaw led her into the apprentices' den. Mintpaw ensured that Snowpaw was comfortable before curling up in her own nest, soon falling fast asleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Me: WarriorsForever77 and Larkfire, there may have seemed to have been some grammar mistakes, but somewhat, it is the correct grammar mistakes. However, I kinda have eight chapters and a prologue, so please tell me the sentence so I can take a look and see if I need to change it. However, if I don't change it, that means it is correct, for instance, leapt. That word is actually correct for that sentence. Look in a dictionary, or at , and you'll see that it is a correctly grammatical term. But, despite that, tell me anyway and I'll take a look at that sentence.  
**

**Sparrowflight: Iceflower of ThunderClan, you have both correct for the contest, but I'll only have you tell us who you want the mentors of Snakekit and Whitekit to be. You should've told me the mentors in your review, but you didn't, so I'll instead have you respond in Wildfire10's PM to you. Thank you for reviewing and others, be encouraged to review. Even if you don't have an account, you can still review, so please do so! We would be thankful for your help in our story!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mintpaw awoke three days later to Adderstar yelling at another cat. _What is he doing now?_ Mintpaw padded out of the apprentices' den to find Adderstar yowling at Whitekit and Snakekit. Mintpaw sprang over and stood over the two kits. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Adderstar had been increasingly indignant to the other cats. He had been annoying, but every cat had put up with it. But Mintpaw could not stand by as Adderstar yelled at these two kits. They were only two moons old! Mintpaw hissed, "They're just kits, Adderstar! They're _your _kits, and you should be a better father to them!"

Mintpaw picked up the kits and took them back into the nursery before Adderstar could do anything. Mintpaw heard Adderstar call upon Tallrock and set Snakekit and Whitekit down next to Forestwish, who smiled at her gratefully. Mintpaw slipped back out and sat down next to Poppypaw and looked up at Adderstar standing atop Tallrock.

"We have five apprentices who are ten moons old, ready to become warriors. Mintpaw, Fallowpaw, Poppypaw, Smokepaw, Flowerpaw, come on up here," Adderstar called.

Mintpaw leapt up onto Tallrock, but despite her littermates' joy, she only felt indignation. Mintpaw wished she could refuse the call for her warrior name, for she did not wand to be named by Adderstar, but at the same time, she had dreamt of this moment.

"Do you all wish to uphold the warrior code and hunt and fight for your Clanmates, even at the cost of your lives?" Adderstar meowed.

"I do," Fallowpaw meowed.

"I do." The others soon followed.

"Then I, Adderstar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. Fallowpaw, from now on you will be known as Fallowclaw," Adderstar announced.

Fallowclaw gave the traditional lick to Adderstar's shoulder.

"Poppypaw, from now on you will be known as Poppyheart. Flowerpaw, Flowermist, Smokepaw, you will be known as Smokesplash," Adderstar called out.

Poppyheart, Smokesplash, and Flowermist licked Adderstar's shoulder, accepting their names.

"And Mintpaw, from now on you will be known as Mintsplash," Adderstar announced.

The five warriors leapt down from Tallrock as Adderstar meowed, "Each of these new warriors will sit silent vigil tonight. The Clan is dismissed."

Mintsplash pressed against Smokesplash, excitement building up inside of her. Foxclaw padded over to Mintsplash and smiled. "You really are going to make a great warrior for the Clan," Foxclaw meowed.

Mintsplash remembered how hard it had been, with one blind eye. She remembered how Foxclaw had been so rough about it, always yelling at Mintsplash to do this and that to compensate for only one usable eye. Mintsplash remembered how surprised she had been when Foxclaw had shown superior strength and agility compared to the other warriors despite her blindness. Foxclaw had been so sharp, her paws lashing Mintsplash hard when she failed to duck.

A screech from Brackenpaw came as he burst into camp. Mintsplash darted over to find Slashtail hanging limply in his jaws, clawed, and she slowly realized, he was dead.

Brackenpaw took Slashtail to the center of the clearing as Mintsplash stared after him in shock. The entire Clan gathered around the clearing, staring as Brackenpaw set Slashtail gently down in the center of the clearing in the middle of the camp. _Looks like I'm sitting two vigils tonight, _Mintsplash thought in despair.

Every cat began to pay their respects, when Foxclaw darted out. "Slashtail!" she screeched. "No, Slashtail, you can't leave me now, not when I just learned I'm going to have your kits!"

Mintsplash's eyes widened. "Foxclaw, you're pregnant?" Mintsplash meowed, disbelieving.

Foxclaw ignored her, "Slashtail! No, I need you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Foxclaw curled up next to Slashtail, eyes tightly closed, as though she thought she would awaken from a nightmare. Mintsplash watched her in silence, and so did most other cats, before the cats of the Clan began to pay their respects to Slashtail. It wasn't long before cats slithered back to their dens, and Mintsplash, Brackenpaw, Foxclaw, Snowpaw, Bramblepaw, and Mudflight were the only ones sitting vigil.

**(A Few Moons Later)**

"Snowsong! Brackenstone! Bramblewish! Snowsong! Brackenstone! Bramblewish!" the Clan erupted into shouts of the new warriors' names. Mintsplash joined their cries, staring with pride as the three new warriors leapt from Tallrock and the Clan crowded them with good wishes. Mintsplash smiled, then frowned as she looked at Ivyheart, staring solemnly at the Clan, eyes glistening, sitting apart from the rest of the Clan. A couple of minutes ago, Flamepaw, Riverpaw, Steampaw, and Flintpaw had been given their names as Flameclaw, Rivertail, Steamfrost, and Flintstream.

Yellowheart had been slew by the same unknown cat, as well as Lionfrost. Recently, Frostmist had given birth to five new kits, all Lionfrost's. The kits' names were Lightkit, a pale golden tabby she-kit with white tabby stripes and blue eyes, Swiftkit, a pure white tom with green eyes, Tigerkit, a brown tabby tom with green eyes, Spottedkit, a white and silver she-kit with blue eyes, and Firekit, a golden-ginger tom with amber eyes, just like Heartpelt, Lionfrost and Yellowheart's sister, the last of their litter. Frostmist and Ivyheart were both heartbroken, one losing her old mentor and friend, the other losing her mate.

"Now, I would like to name Whitekit and Snakekit apprentices of MistClan. Whitekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Whitepaw, your mentor shall be Ivyheart. Ivyheart, you were a great mentor for Sparrowflight when she lived here even before now please pass those skills down to Whitepaw," Adderstar announced to the Clan.

Ivyheart's ears pricked, and she watched as Whitepaw bounded over to her.

Adderstar turned to Snakekit and called out, "Snakekit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snakepaw. Snakepaw, your mentor will be Poppyheart. Poppyheart, you have much potential, and I wish you learn that by mentoring Snakepaw."

Mintsplash's eyes widened. A mixture of emotions exploded inside of her as she looked at Poppyheart with dismay. She was now worried about Poppyheart mentoring Adderstar's son.

"Ahem." The sound of a clearing throat roused Mintsplash from her thoughts. She looked up to see Snakepaw looking at her after touching noses with Poppyheart. "I saw you glaring at me, and I wish to inform you; you're going to pay for that," Snakepaw snarled at his last words.

Mintsplash hissed and padded away to her den. Haunting dreams hit her hard when she fell asleep in her nest.

**(In Mintsplash's Dreams)**

_Mintsplash opened her eyes to find Brackenkit, Snowkit, and Bramblekit looking at her. The three grew quickly into warriors, and Snakepaw appeared, his muzzle covered in blood. Mintsplash shrieked as he bit into her shoulder, fastening his teeth into it.  
_

_Brackenstone, now, hissed and hit Snakepaw away, redirecting Snakepaw to bite Snowsong's neck. Snowsong screeched as the light faded from her eyes and Mintsplash reached for her, but as soon as her paw touched her, Snowsong disintegrated.  
_

Snowsong! _Mintsplash screeched as Snowsong's body turned into a pawful of snow. Mintsplash turned around quickly to see the others fade away as a clearing in a forest faded into view._

_A ginger and white she-cat stood before her, and Mintsplash cocked her head, _Who are you? _Mintsplash asked._

I am not one, but many. I am you and yourself, your friends, your family, I am many, _the ginger and white cat said._

What shall I call you? _Mintsplash asked again._

_The she-cat smiled,_ You shall call me Splash, for I am the prophecy that lives within itself, _she answered._

_Mintsplash cocked her head at Splash and mewed,_ What is the prophecy?

_The she-cat narrowed her eyes and shook her head, _You are not ready.

_Mintsplash bristled and meowed, _How can I not be ready?

You don't understand, _the she-cat meowed. She looked towards the sky above, staring straight at the moon. _I must leave now, my friend. Farewell!

_Mintsplash watched as Splash leapt towards the sky, Splash's body evaporating into mist as she headed towards the moon._

**(The Next Morning)  
**

Mintsplash jolted awake in the warriors' den to hear cries of grief. "What is it?" Mintsplash asked as she padded out of the reeds shrouding the warriors' den.

Mudflight lay upon the ground, bleeding, his dark brown tabby pelt seemed paler in his death. Mintsplash watched as the cats watched as Willowfur stepped forward. Being Mudflight's mother, Willowfur's eyes glistened with grief and pain at seeing his dead body. Willowfur stood over him, as if to shield him from the curtains of rain falling from the dead, black clouds floating overhead.

Mintsplash stared in shock as thunder boomed overhead. Adderstar leapt onto Tallrock, turning to address the Clan. Adderstar stared down at the Clan for a long moment before announcing, "We all know that we must have a new deputy before moonhigh, and since Mudflight has died, it is time for us to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Mudflight so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Brackenstone will be the new deputy of MistClan."

Mintsplash's eyes widened as the other cats began to speak.

"What?"

"He hasn't even had an apprentice yet!"

"This isn't right, this is breaking the warrior code!"

"What is Adderstar thinking?"

The cats of the Clan's voices rang throughout the camp. The cats interrupted one another, chaos erupting as verbal fights broke out and Mintsplash could not make any sense of what they were saying.

"Silence!" Adderstar yowled, his amber eyes almost red as he glowered at the cats below. "Brackenstone will be the new deputy, and there's nothing any of you can do about it! I am leader, and I tell you what to do, and you don't ask questions such as those, you ask when and where you need to do it, then, you go! I will not allow this insolence in my own Clan!"

**Me: All contests have ended, if you can't tell, and I must tell that Lilysplash won the contest for Brackenpaw, Snowpaw, and Bramblepaw's warrior names! And Iceflower of ThunderClan won the challenge for Snakekit and Whitekit's mentors!**

**Mintsplash: I have my warrior name, yeah! But I'm still sad about my mentor's mate's death, though. Now I'm sad.  
**

**Flamingspirit: I like soda! *laughs crazily*  
**

**Me: Okay. I'm going to pretend that never happened.  
**

**I don't own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mintsplash stared at Brackenstone as he lay underneath Tallrock. The sheets of rain hadn't stopped since Mudflight died, which had been two days. Mintsplash still couldn't believe that Mudflight was dead, let alone the fact that Brackenstone was deputy of MistClan. The same boringly gray clouds clustered overhead, turning into one heavy, black cloud.

Suddenly, Raggedclaw, the ShadeClan deputy, stepped into camp. Brackenstone stood and padded over to her, greeting her into camp as an equal. As Mintsplash and Adderstar both neared, Mintsplash heard Raggedclaw spit, "Get out of my way, kit-warrior!"

Brackenstone hissed, "Don't treat me like that, Raggedclaw! I am MistClan's deputy!"

"Well, MistClan must be pretty weak if a kit-warrior is deputy," Raggedclaw retorted.

Adderstar hissed, "What is a ShadeClan cat doing inside _our _borders? Just can't keep on your own territory, can you?"

Raggedclaw spat, "Well, you'll be glad to know that ShadeClan is healthy, as Dimstar has passed on and I am now Raggedstar. Thanks to you, Dimstar lost a life due to sickness shortly after the Gathering some moons ago. Later on, he lost a life from a fox, and now, some cat from _your _Clan killed him!"

Adderstar bristled. "I wouldn't allow it!"

Raggedstar whipped around. "Good-bye mangy, flea-bitten fur-balls!" Raggedstar hissed as she stalked away.

Adderstar turned away, walking straight into his den. Mintsplash looked after him, then looked at Brackenstone. _How much better would it be if Brackenstone was leader? _Mintsplash thought.

**(A Week Later)**

Mintsplash padded through the territory in silence, her strong shoulder muscles at work against the dynamics of the hill. Mintsplash heard the rustling of crickets and birds. She padded through the bushes to find Adderstar lying on a branch in a dead, leafless oak tree. Mintsplash knew her chance had arrived.

Mintsplash crouched, unsheathing her claws. Mintsplash crept forward, eyes narrowed, and leapt forward. Adderstar tried to scream as Mintsplash shoved him to the ground, but nothing came out. Adderstar hissed and rolled forward, springing forward to lash out at Mintsplash. Mintsplash side-stepped, Adderstar's claws missing her by a whisker-length. Mintsplash sprang over him and twisted on one hind paw, striking him in the stomach around his back. Adderstar's eyes widened as he doubled over, falling to the ground.

Mintsplash watched as each of his lives bled out, and she made sure he died for sure. Mintsplash turned away, walking back towards camp, leaving Adderstar's dead body lying upon the ground.

Mintsplash entered the camp and leapt up onto Tallrock. "Everyone! Adderstar is dead!" Mintsplash lied.

Brackenstone looked up. "What happened, Mintsplash?" he asked.

"I was padding through the forest to find Adderstar lying on a branch. Suddenly, he was hit to the ground by a rogue! I couldn't help, no matter how hard I tried, and now Adderstar is dead and I came back to tell you all!" Mintsplash exclaimed breathlessly.

Every cat stared up at her, eyes wide with surprise. "Adderstar's... dead?" asked Snakepaw, but Mintsplash could tell he didn't want her to answer.

Brackenstone narrowed his eyes and turned to the fearful Clan. "I will depart immediately for the Moontrees. Mintsplash will come with me. The new deputy shall be Fallowclaw. Fallowclaw, you are in charge of camp," Brackenstone mewed, his voice thick with grief.

_Another breaking of the warrior code? Brackenstone has never challenged the warrior code before,_ Mintsplash thought, bewildered.

Without another thought, Mintsplash followed Brackenstone out of camp. Mintsplash thought of the lively apprentice who had gotten up the wits to confess his love to her and protected her as they aged. The two cats padded silently through MistClan territory, carefully lowering themselves down the hill. When they reached the border with FireClan and began to walk right next to it, Brackenstone glanced at her.

"Were you hoping to get an apprentice?" Brackenstone's voice surprised Mintsplash and she jumped.

"What?" she asked. "Oh. Well, not really. I don't really mind if I get an apprentice or not."

Brackenstone's ears twitched. "Really?" he asked slowly, as though she was a kit who didn't understand anything he was saying.

"Yes..." Mintsplash's voice trailed off as they came to the sacred Moontrees in the center of the four territories, including the no man's land of the Gathering territory.

Six giant oak trees stood before them, guarding one willow, rising up in the very center of the oak trees' circle. Moss glowed upon the willow trees base, and the oak trees' leaves glowed unlike any other tree in the light cast from the disappearing sun, barely seen peeking over the horizon. Mintsplash waited patiently with Brackenstone before the Moontrees for the silver moon to rise high in the sky.

After what seemed like moons, night fell, and a shining crescent moon floated above. Mintsplash and Brackenstone walked silently to the willow, the heart of the Moontrees. Brackenstone pressed his nose against the shining moss and lay down, soon falling into a deep sleep. Mintsplash sat down and waited, watching her friend become leader of her Clan.

_He's so young, _Mintsplash thought, uncertain that StarClan would accept him. She shook her head. _He'll be fine, _Mintsplash told herself.

As she watched, silent as a mouse, Brackenstone slowly stirred once the moon had almost set. Brackenstone stood up and turned slowly to Mintsplash.

"Did they accept you?" Mintsplash asked, holding her breath.

Brackenstone nodded. "Yes. I have gained my nine lives and name," the new leader announced. And Mintsplash noticed something unfamiliar. Something... different. A golden star shone upon Brackenstar's forehead. Something that rarely ever happened to a leader.

Brackenstar flicked his tail and started to sprint back towards camp, apparently he was boundless with energy. Mintsplash followed all the same. When the two cats arrived in camp, every cat turned to look at them.

Brackenstar held his head high, not even acknowledging any other cat's presence. He turned right before his den and meowed, "The guards are to be changed."

Just then, an unfamiliar scent reached Mintsplash. Something that chilled her, turning her blood to ice. A brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes entered camp.

"Fallowclaw, you are suspended. Flamingspirit shall take your place," Brackenstar pointed his nose to the tabby tom and the tom smiled.

Mintsplash's first thought was alarming, _Did I make the right choice?_

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mintsplash watched as Brackenstar stood over her, a snarl across his face. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Mintsplash shrank away from her friend. But he wasn't really her friend anymore. The cat who stood above her was completely different. This cat was vicious, angry, and cold.

"Who are you?" Mintsplash barely managed to ask. All she'd done was protect Snakepaw from a stern cuff that had no real reason. All Snakepaw had been trying to do was ask Brackenstar why he was so angry. For Brackenstar had been ravaging the camp for the past three days. The first day he was leader was fine, but after that, rampage after rampage came. Flamingspirit watched with an evil grin showing its ugly face.

Then Mintsplash saw it. And she smelled it. Blood. Blood upon his paws, faint stains, but it was still there. Then there were the tufts. Tufts of Slashtail's fur and Lionfrost's and Yellowheart's and... Ivyheart's!

Mintsplash gasped, "Y-you're the-the... murderer?"

Brackenstar smiled. "You're less brainless than I thought," he jeered.

Mintsplash flattened her ears. "Y-you c-can't b-be," she stuttered.

Brackenstar laughed. "You're so pathetic, Mintsplash! I should kill you right now, but I've already brought enough death and sadness upon your heart I don't even need to!" Brackenstar laughed in a crazy way and turned to Flamingspirit, his teeth catching the bright sun's rays. Soon Brackenstar stalked away, leaving Mintsplash standing there.

**(That Night)**

"Fire! There's a fire in the nursery!" The screams of the Clan jolted Mintsplash awake to the warriors evacuating the camp. Mintsplash sprang out of the warriors' den to find a ravaging fire upon the nursery.

Mintsplash pushed through the quick-moving cats. Mintsplash remembered the Battle of ShadeClan and knew immediately what to do. She couldn't leave without knowing everyone was safe. Mintsplash sprang into the nursery, facing the fire head-on, and realized she had been correct. No one had ensured that Foxclaw and her kits had escaped.

Foxclaw, not too long ago, had birthed her kits. Their names were Sandkit, a pale ginger she-kit with icy blue eyes, Wolfkit, a pale gray tabby tom with green eyes, and Beechkit, a ginger tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white paws. Mintsplash picked up Foxclaw's kits and looked at her old mentor. Foxclaw's eyes were shut tight, and Mintsplash nudged her, only to find that the icy claws of death had already gripped her old mentor. Mintsplash took a step back in horror, but then remembered the kits.

Mintsplash took the kits, then sprinted towards the exit of camp, but a screech from Bramblewish stopped her cold. Mintsplash turned to find Bramblewish with his tail pinned to the ground by a branch on fire. Mintsplash ran over to him, fear overwhelming her. Quickly, Mintsplash threw the branch off of him and flicked her tail, signaling for him to follow.

Mintsplash dove out of the camp, coughing and spluttering, her lungs and eyes and nose and ears filled with ash. Mintsplash sprang through the territory with Bramblewish following closely behind. Soon, the two cats and the three kits made it to FireClan territory. Mintsplash stumbled and fell to the ground, the kits sent askew.

**(Later on)**

Mintsplash awoke to find Bramblewish licking her gently. "What... what happened?" Mintsplash rasped, her throat burning.

Bramblewish smiled. "It doesn't matter." Bramblewish continued to lick her, his tongue hard but refreshing.

"How long have I been knocked..." Mintsplash's voice trailed off as she stared at where she was. She was in the FireClan camp! FireClan cats stood nearby, apprentices and kits pushing to the front to see the new arrivals. Mintsplash watched them with relief and fear. She had no idea what Swiftstar might have in turn for them.

Swiftstar padded up to Mintsplash from the crowd. "Mintsplash and Bramblewish, warriors of MistClan, I see you two are very happy together. Yes?"

Mintsplash cocked her head, confused for a moment, before inching away from Bramblewish. "Um... No, we aren't together. Swiftstar," Mintsplash meowed awkwardly.

Bramblewish smiled, "Yeah... we're not."

Mintsplash smiled and stood up. "We should go, Swiftstar."

Swiftstar nodded. "We'll escort you back. Treewhisker, Thistletail, Streamclaw, and Squirrelfrost, please escort Mintsplash and Bramblewish home," Swiftstar meowed.

A blue-gray she-cat, a dark ginger tom with white ear-tips, Treewhisker, and a ginger and white tom stepped forward. Treewhisker smiled and meowed, "This is Thistletail, Streamclaw, and Squirrelfrost." She pointed her tail first to the dark ginger tom, then the blue-gray she-cat, then the ginger and white tom.

Mintsplash dipped her head as well as Bramblewish. "Let's go," Squirrelfrost mewed.

The six cats left camp immediately. As Mintsplash and Bramblewish walked side by side, Treewhisker looked at Mintsplash. "So what happened to MistClan? How did the fire start?" Treewhisker asked curiously.

Mintsplash's smile faded. "I'm not sure, I... Oh-oh no! Where's the kits?!" Mintsplash demanded.

"They're fine. A cat came by to pick them up. Um... I think his name was Robinflight," Treewhisker mewed.

Mintsplash narrowed her eyes. "Did he take them back to camp?"

Treewhisker nodded. "Yeah. We escorted him. Then he said something weird."

"What was it?" Mintsplash asked.

Treewhisker's eyes grew distant in thought before she meowed, "He said, 'I don't want Mintsplash to come along. If she did, then she would know something that if she was there, would wish she never had.'"

Mintsplash narrowed her eyes. "I wonder what he meant."

Then they started to pass the Moontrees, and something caught Mintsplash's attention. The willow tree's moss was glowing unusual colors. First red, then blue, green, orange, yellow, purple, indigo, so many colors. Everything was diffused of color but the moss. Mintsplash walked slowly toward it, mesmerized by the bright colors.

Mintsplash barely heard the sound of Bramblewish's voice calling to her. Something so vague did not distract her. Soon Mintsplash was right before it, and she touched her nose to it. Immediately absorbed by the Moontrees power, Mintsplash lay down and went to sleep.

**(Mintsplash's Dreams)**

_Mintsplash opened her eyes to find Splash sitting before her._ You're here again, _Mintsplash meowed._

_Splash smiled without a word, but Mintsplash could see the sadness in her eyes. Splash turned. _If you wish to learn the truth, look at the Ancient Willow, and you will find what you want, but if you want to continue living the way you are, do not look.

_Mintsplash looked around, noticing that she was near the Ancient Willow was in MistClan territory. Mintsplash padded slowly over to the fallen willow tree and studied its trunk. There, she saw what she wished she never had._

**I don't own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You aren't my father!" Mintsplash screeched as Heatmuzzle reached to comfort her in the middle of camp. Every cat's eyes were upon her.

"Mint-" Heatmuzzle began.

"No! No! Don't speak to me again! Ever!" Mintsplash shrieked. Smokesplash jumped forward.

"What's going on?" Smokesplash asked, but Mintsplash needn't explain, she could tell he already knew.

Heatmuzzle looked down at his paws, flattening his ears. "It's true, your mother is a cat named Larktail, she has disappeared over the coming years, and she is one of Cloudstar's kits. Your father is Shadowfall of ShadeClan."

Mintsplash's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

Heatmuzzle looked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you lie to us, Heatmuzzle?" Mintsplash asked.

Heatmuzzle looked down at his paws. He padded quietly away, not saying a word. Mintsplash looked up at Smokesplash and mewed, "I did it. I told what I thought was right."

Smokesplash nodded and Mintsplash narrowed her eyes. Immediately, she sprang out of camp, which was still being worked on after the fire.

**(FireClan)**

Mintsplash burst into the FireClan camp. Every FireClan cat looked up. "All of you! Listen to me! We can't allow Brackenstar's rule anymore! We must take over MistClan again! I know I was here only three days ago, and you all may be suspicious of me, but Brackenstar is bringing in new cats every day! MistClan was a thriving Clan, Cloudstar was in rule, everything was perfect until Rainfern died. When she died, Adderheart was appointed deputy! I understand everything now! StarClan has spoken! Adderheart killed Cloudstar in the Battle of ShadeClan and blamed it upon Dimstar! When Adderstar became leader, I think you all knew, something was up! Adderstar appointed Mudflight as deputy and ruled over MistClan! When Mudflight was killed, Adderstar appointed Brackenstone as deputy, and... I killed Adderstar!"

Every cat pricked their ears and stood, instantly interested.

Mintsplash continued, "I thought that if Adderstar died and Brackenstone became leader, everything would change! Things would be perfect! But that changed! The lively apprentice I had once known had vanished over the moons! In fact, he even loved me! Brackenstar became leader and everything went downhill! Brackenstar is bringing in rogues every day, and we MistClan cats are slowly dying! Please, you must join me so we can stop this madness! If we don't stop Brackenstar, the Clans will be destroyed! If we aren't united, we will all die! Please, listen to me! I know I made a mistake, but I am determined to fix that, I will pay everyone back! I know we can fix this! We will have to have ShadeClan's help as well! If we stand together, we shall survive!"

For a moment, all was quiet, before Swiftstar stepped forward. "And you shall lead us into battle."

Mintsplash blinked gratefully towards him as other cats stepped forward. "I will gain ShadeClan's help before we battle! We will wait one day before we go to battle! That way we will teach one another! For one day, we will stand united!" Mintsplash declared before springing out of camp.

**Me: Short chapter, I know, but I had to be concise. I'm starting to get to the end of the story! Yeah!**

**Mintsplash: Swiftstar1, we give you our special thanks for helping us prepare for our next prophecy! Now I'm going to forget what I said! *faints*  
**

**Me: Okay, peeps! Hope you've enjoyed what I've got so far! Please review! Oh yeah, and sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while! Just kinda forgot!  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mintsplash watched over MintClan. That was the name of the two Clans she had brought together. Bramblewish padded up to her and licked her between her ears.

"They'll be fine," Bramblewish meowed.

Mintsplash watched MintClan learn from itself. How to fight, how to hunt. "It's not really them I'm worried about," Mintsplash meowed distantly.

Bramblewish licked her again. "It'll be fine, Mintsplash," he meowed.

Mintsplash called out to the cats below, "It's time."

The ShadeClan cats rushed to the front, FireClan following. Mintsplash jumped down from the Gathering rock, where they had planned their camp. Mintsplash led the cats towards MistClan territory, knowing that these cats fates were in her paws. Mintsplash led them past the Moontrees, past the Ancient Willow, all the way to the MistClan camp.

The MintClan cats sprang into camp, teeth and claws glinting. The cats' eyes were fiery with the light of battle. Recently, MistClan had quadrupled since Brackenstar had brought Flamingspirit into camp, and the two Clans were evenly matched.

Mintsplash sprang straight into Blood, a reddish-brown tom. Blood dodged to the side and she only clipped his fur on his right side. Mintsplash twisted and snarled as Blood sprang at her. Mintsplash grabbed his neck with her teeth and bit down, hard, sending him to the ground, growing cold with death. Mintsplash twisted around to find Snakepaw glaring at her.

Mintsplash narrowed her eyes. "I knew you were a traitor, Snakepaw," Mintsplash meowed. Snakepaw snarled and leapt straight for her. Mintsplash twisted to the side and Snakepaw's claws streaked past her by a mere mouse-length. Mintsplash twisted again and leapt at him, bowling Snakepaw over. Mintsplash held him down. "It's your decision, Snakepaw. You could either die now, a traitor, or live, still a traitor, banished far off the territories, or you can decide to join our ranks and be loyal to the true cats of MistClan."

Snakepaw narrowed his eyes and pushed her off and Mintsplash spun around, ready to fight, but found that he was attacking one of Brackenstar's cats. "Ashpelt!" The screech from Featherlight made Mintsplash look up to find Ashpelt lying on the ground, dead. Mintsplash narrowed her eyes, awoken to reality. She ran forward, ready to strike the cat who had killed Ashpelt, but she was struck to the ground.

Mintsplash looked up to find Brackenstar standing over her. "Hello, Mintsplash," he snarled.

Mintsplash stood by helplessly as Brackenstar lunged forward, aiming for her neck. A flash of fur flashed past and Mintsplash was sprayed with blood. She blinked open her eyes to find that Brackenstar held Sparrowflight by the neck. "Sparrowflight..." Mintsplash whispered, staring as the cat who had saved her life was thrown away. Mintsplash, having gained her footing, kicked Brackenstar in the belly and threw him away.

Mintsplash sprang on top of Brackenstar, snarling. But her snarling faded as she stared down at the true Brackenstar. The eyes, filled with fear, like they did when everything was silent. Mintsplash's eyes glistened as she stared at him. She knew that this was it. Either she killed Brackenstar or allowed him to destroy MistClan and MintClan. Mintsplash stared straight into his eyes and was silent for a long time.

Then, Mintsplash closed her eyes, tears streaking her face, before she slashed him. From his neck to the end of his belly. "You'll always be my hero, Brackenstar," Mintsplash murmured as she opened her eyes to watch as the life faded from his eyes all nine times.

Every cat stared as Mintsplash stood over him, face wet with tears, eyes glistening, ears flattened, tail drooping, bloody. Mintsplash stepped back, closing her eyes once more, turning away from Brackenstar's dead body. Mintsplash looked up at Bramblewish and Snowsong. Snowsong's eyes glistened with grief and happiness while Bramblewish padded up to Mintsplash and began to lick her tear-stained face.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mintsplash smiled, the sun dashing across her face. Bramblewish, her mate, stared down at her with love. Heartpelt watched happily. Snowsong, Smokesplash, Flowermist, Poppyheart, and Fallowclaw danced happily outside. Hawkwing and her mate, Graytail, and their kits looked on with excitement, and the new leader of MistClan, Robinstar, stood outside with his deputy, Whitesong, and Snaketail.

Splash's faint figure appeared, and Mintsplash smiled. Splash padded up to her. "You did well, Mintsplash. You have fulfilled your prophecy. And for now, everything is happy, but more shadows will appear before you."

Sparrowflight appeared and Mintsplash looked at her. Just one look told each of them everything that they couldn't say in words. Mintsplash looked at Splash and dipped her head. Sparrowflight and Splash waved their tails before leaping away, into StarClan once more. Mintsplash looked after them, happy with everything. But she had already known what Splash had told her. Nothing would be perfect.

Bramblewish licked Mintsplash between the ears and she looked down at her three kits, Foxkit, Splashkit, and Sparrowkit.

**Me: There you all go. The last chapter. My next book shall be called Danger Lurking, so look for it! I feel so weird, knowing this is the last chapter. I know this probably isn't really counted a chapter, but I had to wrap it up! It would be weird to put it in chapter 13, anyway. Isn't that kind of odd? Having the battle happen on an unlucky number? And what did 13 do to anyone, anyway? If you know, please tell me in your review, because I would be glad to know why.**

**Sparrowflight: Now you know why Sparrowflight7 is named after me. But there are other reasons, too. In Danger Lurking, all loopholes shall be tied, including all that happened between me and Flamingspirit...  
**

**Me: Yeah, I know, Sparrowflight. It's pretty depressing... :(  
**

**Sparrowkit: I'm a very happy kit! Yay!  
**

**Sparrowflight: Yeah, but in the next book... well, you'll see...  
**

**Me: You got that right, Sparrowflight!  
**

**Sparrowkit: I just wanna say that the only reason this conversation happened is because we wanted to reach 18k+ words! :D  
**

**Sparrowflight: ;( You're not supposed to tell them that...  
**

**Me: T_T Really?  
**

**Sparrowkit: Just put the disclaimer up and have it over with! ;(  
**

**Me: Fine...  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


End file.
